Buon compleanno, Jemma
by wholedamntime
Summary: Il silenzio venne interrotto dal cellulare di Simmons, che le notificò un messaggio. "Dimmi che ti ha fatto gli auguri allo scattare della mezzanotte. S-". Jemma sorrise guardando Skye, lei non sapeva, non poteva sapere.


**Buon compleanno, Jemma**

Jemma e Leo sedevano in terra nel loro laboratorio, schiena a schiena. La donna leggeva un libro di un notevole volume, mentre l'uomo controllava le impostazioni del tablet dei loro D.W.A.R.F.  
Erano in silenzio, in uno dei pochi momenti di pausa.  
Skye li osservava seduta su una sedia, mentre navigava in rete con il suo portatile.  
Nonostante fosse il compleanno di Simmons, per cause di forza maggiore era rimasta con loro tutto il giorno, eliminando per i due la possibilità di avere un po' di privacy.  
Ed era proprio per questo che li osservava cercando di captare ogni singolo movimento da parte dell'ingegnere: non aveva ancora fatto gli auguri alla sua collega, che non sembrava minimamente turbata da questa mancanza.  
Ma nulla, erano lì, schiena contro schiena, fermi, come se per loro fosse la normalità.  
Insomma! Era la sua migliore amica! Non riusciva a credere che non le avesse augurato buon compleanno, o preso un pensierino, o fatto un biscottino con una candelina.  
Il silenzio venne interrotto dal cellulare di Simmons, che le notificò un messaggio.  
_"Dimmi che ti ha fatto gli auguri allo scattare della mezzanotte. S-"._  
Jemma sorrise guardando Skye, lei non sapeva, non poteva sapere.

"Simmons, il cellulare!", urlò un giovane Fitz a una giovane Simmons momentaneamente al bagno.  
Erano al loro primo anno di accademia, si conoscevano da poco ma avevano fatto amicizia in breve tempo, anche a causa delle circostanze che li avevano costretti a lavorare insieme sin da uno dei primi giorni.  
"E' nello zaino!", rispose la ragazza da dietro la porta.  
Fitz si alzò dalla sedia girevole agguantando la borsa di lei e cercando il telefono.  
"Non lo trovo!", le disse.  
"Cerca bene! Deve essere per forza lì!"  
Sbuffando tirò fuori i fogli pieni di appunti e lo trovò abbandonato in fondo.  
"Sono i tuoi!", affermò leggendo il nome sul display e avvicinandosi al bagno.  
La porta si aprì leggermente e una mano sbucò fuori. Fitz diede il telefono alla donna che richiuse la porta e rispose.  
Il giovane tornò a sedere e riprese in mano la ciotola contenente i mini bretzel che aveva portato per la visione del film, che non avevano ancora iniziato poiché la donna era alle prese con l'asciugarsi i capelli.  
Da dietro l'uscio poteva sentire il rumore del phon, intervallato agli sbuffi e i monosillabi che Jemma esprimeva.

Uscì dal bagno lanciando il cellulare sulla scrivania e lasciandosi cadere pesantemente sul letto. Si prese la testa tra le mani e iniziò a massaggiarsi le tempie.  
"Non ce la posso fare", disse guardando Fitz.  
"Che succede?", le domandò lui.  
"I miei genitori hanno deciso di venire a farmi visita per festeggiare il mio compleanno!"  
"E' un pensiero carino".  
"Lo so", Jemma abbassò lo sguardo e prese una ciocca di capelli per giocare. "Mi fa piacere rivederli. Ma non sopporto quando fanno tutto senza interpellarmi! Hanno già deciso che verranno in mezzo alla settimana e non nel week-end poiché i posti disponibili sul volo sono terminati, hanno già scelto dove andare a pranzo e cosa devono visitare! E se fossi impegnata? Se avessi altro da fare?".  
Lei adorava la sua famiglia, voleva un gran bene a tutti, ma a volte non sopportava questo loro essere così invadenti. Non era una persona che si relazionava con gli altri facilmente, per questo motivo non aveva mai avuto piacere a festeggiare un compleanno.  
Soprattutto ora che era impegnata notte e giorno in accademia.  
"Quando arriveranno?".  
"Mercoledì sera. Giovedì mattina abbiamo appuntamento nei pressi del loro albergo e poi andremo a mangiare".  
"Dai, Jemma, è solo un pranzo. Non succede nulla di grave se per due ore non parli di biochimica e vivisezioni", la rassicurò Fitz mangiando un brezel.  
"Vuoi?", le disse porgendole la ciotola.  
Lei ringraziò e ne prese una manciata.

Simmons camminava tra le vie della città, di ritorno da quello che si era rivelato un pranzo poi niente male. I suoi genitori l'avevano fatta sentire a proprio agio, dandole la libertà di parlare dei suoi studi e di ciò che stava facendo in accademia. Era entusiasta di quello che stava vivendo e determinata nel riuscire al meglio.  
Si strinse nel cappottino quando le arrivò un messaggio che la costrinse a levare le mani dalla tasca. Sbloccò lo schermo mentre continuava a camminare, ma si fermò quando lesse il messaggio.  
_"Volevo aspettare che rientrassi, ma non so che ora farai, al massimo li riceverai doppi. Tanti auguri di buon compleanno"._

Fitz non era riuscito a salutare la sua collega prima che uscisse per andare dai genitori, aveva intenzione di farle gli auguri di persona, ma non era sicuro di riuscirci. Aveva delle lezioni da seguire per tutta la giornata e alcune di queste non combaciavano con quelle della donna.  
Decise quindi di inviarle un messaggio, al quale ebbe subito risposta.  
_"Grazie, Fitz. Ma, è tra due giorni"._

Jemma era rimasta spiazzata, non sapeva se ridere o battersi una mano sulla fronte. Ovviamente non sapeva nemmeno come poter rispondere.  
Sicuramente c'era stato un malinteso e il fatto che i suoi genitori fossero venuti per festeggiarla prima del previsto non aveva aiutato.  
Il cellulare trillò di nuovo.  
_"Ah. Credevo...avevo capito...scusami!"_

La donna non gli aveva mai detto la sua data precisa di nascita, la prima volta che ne avevano parlato fu dopo la telefonata. Non credeva che potesse essere un giorno diverso, lei non le aveva detto nulla per farglielo capire.  
Santo cielo, aveva fatto una pessima figura.

Erano passati due giorni da quello strano scambio di sms e gli studenti parlavano come se nulla fosse successo.  
Quel giorno però, Fitz fece in modo di non farsi trovare. Uscì presto dallo stabile e rimase in giro quasi tutto il dì, tornò per cena, dove chiacchierò con la biochimica normalmente.  
Jemma non era quel tipo di ragazza che pretendeva auguri e grandi festeggiamenti, però Fitz al momento era la persona alla quale era più vicina all'interno dell'intero complesso accademico e provò una strana sensazione nel notare come lui l'aveva quasi ignorata.  
Terminato di mangiare il ragazzo si congedò, dicendo che doveva andare a controllare se aveva lasciato nell'aula alcuni libri; Simmons tornò in camera leggermente stranita e quando si sentiva così c'era solo una cosa che la faceva calmare: un buon film.

Si era addormentata, la stanchezza aveva preso il sopravvento, ma un lieve bussare alla porta la destò. Guardò l'orologio: mezzanotte meno dieci. Chi poteva essere?  
Andò ad aprire stropicciandosi un occhio e si ritrovò Leo davanti.  
"Fitz", esclamò sorpresa ma non troppo ad alta voce. "Che cosa ci fai a quest'ora?"  
Il ragazzo entrò chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, in mano aveva un piccolo sacchettino che poggiò sulla scrivania e dal quale tirò fuori due birre.  
"Siccome l'altro giorno sono stato il primo a farti gli auguri. Oggi ho pensato di essere l'ultimo!", rispose estraendo dalla bustina un piccolo muffin con una candelina gialla sopra.  
"Buon compleanno, Jemma!"

Skye sbadigliò stirandosi, guardò l'orologio e sbadigliò di nuovo.  
"Gente", disse. "Sta per scoccare l'ora X! Non ho più l'età per fare questi orari!"  
"Che ore sono?", domandò Fitz staccando la schiena da quella della collega ed alzandosi da terra.  
"Mezzanotte meno venti", rispose l'hacker abbassando lo schermo del computer e avviandosi verso le porte del laboratorio.  
Anche Jemma si alzò, posando il libro su una mensola e pulendosi il dietro dei pantaloni. Raggiunse Skye alla porta e la superò, andando in direzione della scala di ferro.  
"Fitz, tu non vieni?", gli domandò la mora prima di seguire la biochimica.  
"Ora arrivo", rispose lui. "Sistemo un paio di cose".

Le due donne arrivarono davanti alle cuccette, dove si salutarono.  
Jemma stava per chiudere la porta della sua, quando la voce di Skye la chiamò.  
"Simmons, ora che non c'è", disse. "Fitz te li ha fatti gli auguri?"  
La biochimica sorrise e accostò la porta, lasciando Skye chiusa fuori e interdetta. Si sedette sul letto a gambe incrociate e attese.

Leo bussò al bunk, per poi entrare senza attendere risposta.  
Aveva in una mano due birre, nell'altra un cioccolatino.  
Si sedette sul letto accanto alla donna e le diede una birra, guardò l'orologio ticchettare regolarmente, finché la lancetta dei minuti non scattò sul 10.  
"Mezzanotte meno dieci", disse guardando la donna vicino a sé. "Buon compleanno, Jemma!", terminò porgendole il cioccolatino e facendo tintinnare le due bottiglie

Anche quest'anno la tradizione era compiuta, non poteva essere altrimenti.  
Un gesto nato per caso, da un piccolo errore di comprensione involontario.  
Un rito che veniva svolto ogni anno da quando si erano conosciuti, una piccola cosa solamente loro, che nessuno sapeva.  
Un gesto di estrema dolcezza che non avrebbe visto la sua fine tanto presto.

_Briefing Room_  
Per la serie: storie di vita realmente vissute. Ebbene sì, un mio amico secolare, tre annetti fa, mi ha fatto gli auguri il giorno di , ben due giorni prima del mio compleanno. Non so come possa aver sbagliato, sinceramente ancora me lo domando. Rimane che si è fatto perdonare, per sua fortuna!  
Da quel momento ho sempre voluto fare una cosa simile, scrivere basando la storia sul messaggio "oggi ho pensato di essere l'ultimo", ma ogni mia ship non mi sembrava adatta, fino ad ora!  
Su FitzSimmons si adatta di tutto!  
La storia è scritta in un modo un po' particolare e semplice, volevo far risaltare il gesto, piuttosto che i pensieri e far capire come esso sia collegato al presente.  
Spero vi sia piaciuta, seppur molto breve.  
Ci vediamo al laboratorio!


End file.
